


unguarded

by ButtersBottomBitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Poetry, poetry is the only sfw writing i can do so !!!, this is just a poem by butters about kenny (aged up tho), tobacco mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/ButtersBottomBitch
Summary: You taught me the meaning of perfect imperfections. You showed me how it feels to find yourself in another spirit.-Butters love letter to Kenny





	unguarded

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but the inspiration came to me and I had to write it! Please lemme know what you think in the comments!!!

The sunlight can't compete with you. The moon envies your ability to hide the way you do,

but you never hide from me.

You lay yourself bare like we share the same veins.

The freckles on your back are a map leading to nowhere, and I can't help but thinking I'd love to go nowhere, **_anywhere_ ,** with you.

You feel like _Lorde, Pure Heroine_.

Like Starks Pond at 2 am. Like rolled tobacco, and the musk of your sweater when you lay next to me.

So open, letting me watch your chest rise and fall with every breath, letting me share that breath with you as if I'm the reason it exists.

Nights spent laughing until that breath is stolen away.

The night you got me high, and the cliche snow falling around us. You stared into my eyes and told me that you were scared to touch me . You " _didn't want to infect me with your inherited dirt_ ".

So I did it for you.

I don't mind being jaded if it's by your side; I want the dirt that's under your nails.

You taught me the meaning of perfect imperfections. You showed me how it feels to find yourself in another spirit.

Sneaking you into my room at night, speaking in hushed tones about the meaning of the universe, laughing into the dark at nothing but the air filled with familiarity.

You didn't break down my walls, you built a door and walked right in.

I always say I'm scared of unlocked doors, but I'll always keep the door open for you.

The essence of you in every piece of my life, _**K.M.**_ imprinted into the soles of my feet.


End file.
